


Triangles turn to Squares

by OriginallyCalzona



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Girl Penis, Love Triangles, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginallyCalzona/pseuds/OriginallyCalzona
Summary: This is set in the season 12 world of Grey's with some liberties taken;)Life is beautiful but it's complicated and triangles turn to squares.Characters used Rn:Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins, some April kepner, and Meredith as well as Amelia sheperd and Addison Montgomery.





	1. Uno

"Is it because of this", she points up to her face like she only knows it's there because she's been told.   
Not knowing what it's like to look at her face everyday and see him. To know he is never coming back but now she knows me like him. I don't know how she is able to do that.  
She's not him. She wears her damage like a soldier's gunny sack.  
Derek must have been the cinder blocks around Amelia's flames their whole life.  
He keeps the fire contained within.  
As best he can.  
I don't want to be thinking about Derek right now. I never want to forget him, but I need to be thinking about my patient.  
"Is it because I remind you so much of him?"  
What am I supposed to do with your sister now that you're gone?  
..  
Derek...

She's so much closer to me now, I realize I'm holding my breath.  
"You afraid to get close"  
I'm examining her face and trying to fain control of my breath. Her eyes are close enough to being the ones that wouldn't stop looking my way whenever we shared a room.   
Just enough to remind me what's missing, not enough to being him back.  
"Amelia.."   
She pushes my buttons with little effort.  
She is my trigger. I don't want to keep searching for him in her face.  
"What Meredith? What do you want from me,?"  
I'm dimly aware of the little level of privacy we currently have. It is night here in the hospital but sometimes a hallway will suddenly be clogged with staff transporting a disecting aorta, ruptured AAA, brain herniation..  
She puts her hand up in exasperation, and leans back against the wall behind her.  
She picked an empty room in icu with a glass wall view of the opposite side of the hallway, and an open sliding door.  
Amelia is looking across at Penny monitoring my patient.   
Derek would have picked a room with blinds at the window and a lockable door.   
Even if we were arguing he would want a kiss before he left.  
"The shrouded widow grey."  
"Amelia.."  
" she's fine.. no! .. What Meredith!? What pisses you off the most about me?!" She fusses at me-- "why don't you tell me what Derek would do so I can see if I can please you"  
Glass walls be damned.  
Before I think to stop myself, I move in to her space. I kiss her.   
I can tell she is stunned, she hasn't moved since i did. Her lips are lightly parted and I feel them vibrate against my tongue as I push through the space.   
I swallow her moan and press myself to her.  
Both of my hands are on her face as I realize her lips are so close to perfect. I pull back to look at her but get drawn back in for another kiss.  
It's slow and she is definitely kissing me back now. She bites down on my lip and then sucks it into her mouth and slides her tongue across it. My thumbs are swirling random patterns across her cheeks when I realize she's crying.  
I pull back and she rest her head back against the wall. Her breathing is coming heavy and her eyes look like they can read my thoughts.   
I don't know what I'm doing here so I leave.   
I walk through the open doorway, past a steadfast Callie Torres.   
...  
Cut to Callie and Amelia sitting in on call room. It's night. Light is on.  
"she acts like it's always me but she's no better! I lost my brother. Derek is dead and I get how that sucks for her. But Derek is my brother, Callie. And I miss him too"  
"I know you do. I know you miss him.   
.." Callie pauses for a moment.   
Amelia has a way of inserting herself where she wants to be, but Callie is still wondering to herself, how she got to be in this position with the brunette.   
She has Amelia in her arms and is lightly running her fingers through her hair to relax the woman. She missed Derek too and couldnt believe Amelia was his replacement.   
She was brilliant after all, just like her brother but where Derek emotions were bridled, Amelia was all about her feelings.   
"You must miss him so much."  
"so much" it was barely above a whisper  
And Amelia just grabbed on tighter to Callie.  
She was enjoying Callie's comfort. Her arms were so strong around her.   
Amelia was paying attention to the warmth of Callie's neck on her face. Completely content to be breathing callie. Every time she spoke Amelia could feel the vibration.  
The two of them were sitting up on the bed, facing the door with their backs against the wall. The world going on around them through the window behind and the door in front.  
Both of them were happy to ignore it for the warm embrace of comfort.  
.. Callie's lips were almost as warm as her neck.  
"Amelia, woah stop" Callie protested but couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped when Amelia cupped her cock.  
Amelia had stopped kissing her but her lips were still on Callie's when she let out a gasp of her own.   
"Callie..." Amelia had actually had her breath taken away. Where she expected to find a small soft sex, Amelia's hand had found an unexpected package. Callie definitely had a penis and ballsack in her pants.   
"omg, Callie.."  
".. mm yeah that's what happens when you grab groins Amelia. You find the unexpected."  
"do you have a?.. .."  
"a dick? Yeah. Intersex.."   
"wow".. Amelia's hand still hadn't left Callie..  
Callie could see the gears working behind Amelia's eyes but decided to let Amelia work this out since she wasn't too uncomfortable with the cool hand on her junk.  
Seems like she's landed on something"Can I see?"   
That threw Callie as she was truly expecting Amelia to hightail it out of the room but she should know to expect the unexpected from Amelia Shepard.   
*guess I'm a science project today* Callie thouht to herself before she answered.  
".. um.. sure." Callie pulled down the front of her scrubs to reveal her navy blue briefs similar to the color of her scrubs. Just a shade or two lighter. Her eyes were searching Amelias face and she felt like nerves we're pouring off of her. She let out a nervous laugh "Gah this feels like high school or something why am I so nervous" Callie said more to herself as Amelia didn't respond.  
Her cock was sitting warm and happy inside her briefs with her scrubs waistband acting as leverage to create a sizeable bulge.  
Amelia hadn't even noticed her breathing increase, but the sight and size of Callie shot pleasure straight through her.  
She wasn't even thinking clearly. She just wanted to see her cock outside of the briefs.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of OriginallyCalzona's Triangles turn to Squares.  
> >  
> Callie and Amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, enjoy :D

"Amelia, we don't have to do anything. We're doctors so it makes sense you're interested."Callie says even though she isn't so eager to put her dick up. Despite her surprise, shes not opposed to the idea of a quick round with Amelia Shepard. She's tiny and intense and since shes just gotten out of surgery and won't have another until daybreak, a nightcap would be perfect before she passed out on one of the uncomfortable oncall room beds.

And Amelia Shepard is clean.. Right?

"well," the sound of amelia speaking breaks callie out of her inner musings, "what if.. I want to do something?" Callie is dimly aware of Amelias hand on her thigh. Not moving but heavy and insisting. Her eyes are caught by Amelia's. Caught by the open desire in them. Callie has some to match and Her attention is taken by Amelia, her thoughts even. She really wants to fuck her.

"Well," Callie says, wanting to draw this out at least a little bit, "what are you gonna do about that?" And raises an eyebrow in challenge. She is rewarded with a dimpled smile from the neurosurgeon and a devilish glint that brings more blood and desire to her member.

Not one to back down from a challenge, she moves into Callie's space until they are sharing the same air to test Callie's patience.

She places a light peck on her lips and a few more down Callie's jawline and then an open mouth kiss on her neck, sucking a little bit. One hand is starting to explore Callie's body, rubbing her stomach before moving down and Playing with the waistband of her scrubs until Callie lifts her hip to get them taken off. With her hips in the air, her package is thrust into the limelight again and Amelia is quick to lean down to place a kiss on the growing bulge before pulling the scrubs the rest of the way off. Callie's cock feels good and it hasn't even been inside of her yet. Amelia could tell that Callie was getting excited and that just made her even wetter. She was already dripping for her cock, she just hoped she wouldn't be begging for it. She wanted to keep the upper hand because Callie seemed so sure of her place as dominant, and Amelia wanted to flip that.

When Callie's pants are off, Amelia stands up and unties her scrubs. She places another quick peck on Callie's lips before turning around and making a show of beginning to slowly remove her pants.

She's just gotten them over her ass when she feels Callie's bulge on her ass. She's leaning Amelia over in front of her and dry rubbing her from the back with her semi.

As good as it feels, Amelia hasnt lost sight of her desire to be dominate and is mad Callie got off the bed without permission.

"Callie go sit back down." Amelia says as she attempts to right her position and turn around to face Callie.

Before she gets turned all the way around, one of the hands that was on her hips feels it's way up to her throat. There is no grip but the pressure of Callie's strong hands, one on her hip and one on her throat makes Amelia feel almost like puddy.

"Are you sure that's what you want" Callie asks before placing a kiss on Amelia's cheek and then moving her hand from Amelia's hip to wrap around her waist and pull her back flush against Callie's front and kissing across the back of her shoulders.

Amelia felt her knees getting weak as both of Callie's hands travelled to her breasts. Squeezing before beginning to pull her shirt up.

But Amelia was done with Callie not listening and stepped out of the embrace, slightly wobbly, and turned around to face Callie,

Who was looking at Amelia with an amused, yet questioning expression. Her smile brought one to Amelia's face but she still repeated herself, "go sit down, Callie."

Callie's smile just got wider as she backed back up to the bed, maintaining eye contact as she sat back down. Her dick, a bit stiffer now bounced a bit when she sat and grabbed Amelia's attention, only momentarily but Callie didn't miss it and loved it in fact. How into her Amelia clearly was, because she was into her too.

Callie still had a huge smile on her face but she seemed willing to listen, "what would you like me to do now?"

She was sat there with her hair still up in a ponytail from surgery, in her scrub top and semi hard on, clearly visible in her navy briefs and a goofy smile. Tall, dark and handsome. She almost looked innocent, Amelia thought, but she had a strong feeling that she wasn't.

What am I gonna do with you? She was thinking to herself but then the worst imaginable sound plagued the room and both of their attention was brought to the source of the offending sound. A little black pager, forgotten inside of their oncall room world was making itself known again.

"damn" "ughhhh!"

"you have to go.." "I have to go"

"damn"

"ughhh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? Leave me a comment below


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie/Amelia hotness

Blue balls ugh. I really hate this. My dick hasn't gone soft yet even though Amelia left 5 minutes ago. Which is my own fault. I haven't been able to stop picturing her underneath me. Naked. Writhing in pleasure while I bury myself in her.

Great.

I guess I could go home and enjoy myself but I have another surgery tomorrow morning, which is just a few hours away, and I'd have to come back anyway..

I hate blue balls. Am I supposed to shoot onto the wall?

"fuck" Callie sighed out as she lays there in the bunk, trying to calm her mind and body.

30 minutes later*

Callie didn't realize she'd fallen asleep, but when she heard someone come into the room, she picked her phone up off her stomach and saw that about half an hour had passed since she'd set her alarm for her next scrub time.

She heard the person crawling into a bunk across the room wished they'd decided to turn off the light when they came in. She almost got up herself but instead decided to get under the covers herself. She still had her scrub top on but her pants were on the floor so the cold was getting to her.

Sleep came easier this time and once she was warm under the covers she fell back into a deep sleep.

some time later*

I hope she's still in there. I think she said her surgery is at five so she shouldn't be scrubbing in yet..

She isn't quite holding her breath but Amelia is hanging onto anticipation as she reopens the door to the on call room she was leaving just 2 hours earlier; hoping the Ortho goddess is still there.

The room is dark but Callie's shape is visible under the light coming in from the window above her. The whole time Amelia was away she was anticipating returning to finish what she'd started with her but seeing Callie so peaceful made her lust all but disappear.

To be replace by a different feeling.

She looked at the other bunks in the room and was a little giddy to find them all empty so she locked the door behind her before shedding her shoes and pants again and getting under the covers behind Callie.

The woman was like a furnace. The floor was cold, even with socks on, but the bed was like it's own insulated cabin; cozy and snug.

Callie hadn't even stirred yet and Amelia was amazed. It seemed the slightest things woke her up, or kept her up at night, but here was Callie, ignoring everything but her dreams. Amelia snuggled in close and put a kiss on the back of her neck before wrapping her arm around her.

And she meant to fall asleep.

When she got in the bed, In fact, all her intentions were pure and when she put her hand under Callie's scrub top her thoughts were innocent, what happened was they didn't stay that way.

Callie was so soft, and Amelia didn't want to stop feeling her. She was lightly caressing the exposed flesh above Callie's bra and reveling. Her skin was warm and she was so soft, but Amelia knew she could also be hard. The thought had her desire building again as she thought back to Callie's semi hard cock and it's close proximity to her at the moment.

If her hand were to move a little bit south,

And so she was toying with her morals and desires. And the raised fabric over the opening in Callie's briefs, rubbing her thumb around it with light but steady pressure. She wondered if she could get Callie hard while she slept, even if she barely touched her. Her lips were back on the back of Callie's neck and her mind was going a mile a minute as she breathed her in. She knew Callie was gorgeous but she never imagined ever craving her life this. She was a woman.. right? But Amelia wanted her so bad anyway and she felt the danger in that.

But in the end her need won out and she found delicious purchase beneath those navy blue briefs. Callie was still soft and definitely hot in her hand and it was exciting to touch like this. She didn't usually explore her boyfriends or ahem, hookups penises but she was utterly intruiged by Callie. She had a pretty decent size too, even soft Amelia couldn't fit her in one hand. She could feel that she was getting wet from the desire to feel Callie inside her

She knew from her steady breaths that Callie was still asleep but she wasn't really snoring anymore so it seemed Callie's consciousness was waking her up slowly, still, she literally had the upper hand right now.

Which was currently stroking Callie's cock up.

Amelia added a bit more pressure as her palm and fingers came to rub over her dick head.

She repeated this a few times and

A new smile came to her face as Callie twitched a little in her sleep.

Her cock was definitely firmer and heavier Amelia thought to herself.

Just then a commotion at the door stole her attention away. Someone was trying to get in but the door was locked.

They knocked.

"occupied" Amelia called out and then cringed as she realized how loud she was. She was about to look back to Callie and then she heard the voice call out again "huh?"

"Occupied"Callie called out without opening her eyes or turning around.

"Oh my God. You're awake?! How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up and I really like waking up like this" Callie finishes with a stifled yawn taking in their positions with a sleepy awkward grin before letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

"oh yeah?" Amelia responds, moving to get better access to Callie's neck and sucking on the flesh there as her hand comes up to cup one of Callie's boobs before she starts playing with her nipple.

"Ameliaaaa, don't stop noww. Keep goingg" Callie all but whines out as she wants to enjoys the feeling of her cock in Amelia's hands again.

"you like when I touch you like this?" Amelia whispers as her and Callie watch her hand make a slow decent back to Callie's briefs before playing with the waist band again. She nips at Callie's pulse point before placing another kiss and reaching into her space to feel Callie's cock. It is a lot harder but still not rock hard yet. She wants me to work for it huh Amelia thinks to herself as she feels callie.

She holds on and strokes her cock once more. Slowly. Her thumb rubs over the head of Callie's cock and her suspicions are confirmed.

Callie's cock is uncut.

"mmmmm" Callie hums out and her eyes close again.

"You feel so good Cal, I can feel you getting hard in my hand."

She started using her fingers to stroke the tip

"ahhh that feels good" Callie was enjoying the feeling of Amelia exploring her cock but she was getting hard and wanted to give Amelia better access so she turned on her back and felt her dick twitch at the scene before her.

Amelia's pale alabaster flesh, contrasting against her own brown skin, in her underwear.

Watching as Amelia stroked her cock got her beyond hot. Her mind wasn't contemplating or shifting gears, all she wanted was Amelia. She barely thought about it before she put her hands on Amelia's face and pulled her down to connect their mouths. The kiss didn't start slow like Amelia's hands but Callie also didn't let it. Her tongue sought immediate access and Amelia welcomed it, trying to get in Impossibly closer to the warm body beneath her. As Callie took control of the kiss Amelia's mind was going completely blank. But her hand stopped moving on callie.

"nnnngh" Callie groans in sexual frustration as she brings her hand to cover Amelia's on her cock which was now standing at attention, and moves both their hands up her shaft.

"don't stop" she whispers into Amelia's lips. Her eyes still closed, she doesn't notice Amelia's dimpled smile at her antics.

"You're so hot Callie." Amelia says before she presses her lips back to Callie's and picks up the pace of her hand, taking over control from Callie who kisses her back as she removes her own hand from over Amelia's to hold onto the bar above her head on the bed.

She lay there with her eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Amelia doesn't remember the last time she was so turned on. Seeing how much Callie is enjoying her company has her pussy dripping and aching to be touched.

She doesn't realize she's smiling but when Callie opens her eyes to look up at her, her smile widens at the pleasure plain to see in them.

Mmm she smiles as she places a few quick pecks on Callie's lips before she leans on her elbow and continue to smile while she strokes Callie and watches her.

"Come here" Callie says as she puts her hand on Amelia's hip and pulls the neurosurgeon on top of her, her hands resting on Amelia's ass as they continue to make out and gently kneeding the flesh there.

Her fingers slipping in and out of the lace fabric as she reveled in the feeling of Amelia's panty clad center heating up on her cock.

She could feel the moistness on her as Amelia was slowly rubbing her pussy on Callie's cock.

"Shit" Callie breathed out when she realized she was precumming. What the fuck.

Amelia just sat up, continuing to strattle Callie as she rubbed her pussy on her but she started to stroke her cock head and loved how much moisture was coming out; and She knew it was for her. She continued her minstrations, wrapped up in the pleasure she was already getting from grinding herself on Callie's hard cock, and feeling like she had all the time in the world to discover what other pleasures she could get. With her head back and her eyes closed in pleasure, her mouth open but silent Callie was almost fiend twitching for the pussy.

She removed Amelia's shirt at the same time she thrust her hips up so Amelia had more friction.

Matching dark green lace undies but the bra had fabric that wrapped around and stopped a few inches under the bra. What a view. Callie ran her hands over the material, loving how perfectly Amelia's tits fit in her hands, before placing them on Amelia's hips and guiding her now frantic thrusts.

"I'm.. gonna cummm." She gets out as she looks down at Callie. Her face focused on reaching her orgasm.

"yeah baby, ride it out" Callie encourages as her hands return to Amelia's breast. She starts playing with her nipples through the thin fabric.

"mmmmm! Fuck yes call--lie... Ohhhhh"

And she rode out her orgasm and kept grinding until she was too sensitive to continue.

Her hair splayed over Callie's face when she laid her head on her chest, tickling Callie's nose and invigorating it at the same time. Callie blew it out of her face and kept slowly running her fingers up and down Amelia's back, loving this. "Callie, your stomach is wet."

Her words were mashed as she wasn't ready to remove her face from Callie's chest, but Callie could understand her anyway.

"I know" she lightly chuckles out."that was very hot"

"did you cum?"

"not yet.."

pause*

"what are you gonna do about that?"

Without missing a beat Callie put her hands under Amelia's thighs to lift her bum up and held her cock up under her and guided Amelia's pussy back down onto her.

"oh!"

Callie felt pleasure invade her as she thrust with a slow steady stroke

Amelia was using her hands on Callie's chest to hold herself up, when Callie put both of her hands on Amelia's face to bring her face down to hers.

"You feel so good" she says before she closes the distance with a kiss and starts thrusting quicker up into Amelia.

"god. Fuck. That feels good" Amelia moans, "your dick is so big"

"and your pussy is so tight Amelia. I never wanna leave it."

They both laugh at that, and then quickly joy turns to sexual pleasure as Amelia starts grinding down

"ohhh yes girl. just like that. Just like that. Fuck! You feel good"

In a swift movement Callie switches their positions so she is now on top and Amelia is on her back and continues to thrust deep into her, loving how small the neurosurgeons body is under hers.

She's looking down at Amelia and closing her eyes to enjoy the pleasure. Kissing those wet lips or just breathing the same air and then Amelia's legs come up to wrap around Callie and Callie knows she's in trouble now.

As Amelia's thighs rub against her sides Callie feels her cum fast approaching.

"No Amelia. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum"

"don't come in me" Amelia responds but does nothing to change their position except to put her hands on Callie's ass.

"unhook your ankles, ..fuck" Callie says as she feels like she's already cumming but she stops thrusting and pulls her cock out when Amelia's legs drop and starts stroking, cumming as soon as she's out, her dick head rubbing and emptying over Amelia's clit. "Oh fuck...

That was great" Callie says when she feels her cock empty.

"don't stop" Amelia says and Callie looks down at her as she continues to rub her cock on Amelia. She didn't realize she was that close again but it does seem that vaginas recover quicker than penises. Callie can already feel her dick softening but continues to stroke it until she feels Amelia's nails in her arms as another orgasm hits her. She get off the bed and turns Amelia around to face her then starts licking her cum off Amelia's pussy, thighs and then stomach.

Amelia watching in awe and completely turned on, pulls Callie back up to her when she sees she cleaned, and sucks on her tongue and lips. Sticking her tongue in to enjoy Callie thoroughly and devour her mouth.

"you are so hot"

Callie just smiles, "welcome to the dark side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie/Amelia smut and fluff

"Ameliaaa, I have to go."

Callie is currently battling her will as Amelia is strattling her lap. She has surgery in 30minutes but Amelia is making surgery seem stupid. Callie is fully dressed except for her sneakers but Amelia is leaving warm, wet kisses across her neck and removing Callie's will to leave with each one.

"but if you leave-- Amelia starts between kisses,-- who will keep me warm?" She finishes with a nip to Callie's neck.

Callie had been leaning back on her hands but now she couldn't keep them off of Amelia if she wanted to. They started making out but Callie felt herself being worked up again. Amelia was almost fully dressed except for her shirt and shoes but Callie could feel the heat from her center through their scrubs.

Callie put her hands under Amelia's thighs as she stood up with her in her arms, still kissing the neurosurgeon, she put her down slowly before giving her a smile and then sitting back down to put her sneakers on.

She was tying up her shoes when she looked up to Amelia and saw she was backing up to the door and she had a particularly devious look about her face. Callie just watched her as she started to run her hands over her body, keeping her eyes on Callie's. And right before Amelia's hand disappeared in her scrubs. Callie felt her need and excitement escalate as she let out a deep breath, watching Amelia being naughty seemed like the stuff of her dreams, but here she was, fighting her desire to take Amelia again.

"Amelia. What are you doing?"

"Well I have surgery in a bit too", Amelia responds as she leans her head back on the door behind her and let's out a moan as her hand continues to work underneath her pants. "and I know that I'll still be feeling you while I'm operating.." she shudders and her knees bend a little as her eyes connect back with Callie's. Her mouth is open to allow more air into her lungs and Callie really wants to taste her lips again. She stands up and begins slowly walking towards Amelia. Amelia continues, a smile coming to her face as Callie gets closer, "so I wanted to leave you with a nice reminder so you don't forget me"

As Callie comes to stand in front of her she immediately puts her hands on either side of Amelia's head on the door behind them and puts her body flush against Amelia's as she moves in to place a few light kisses on Amelia's lips

"I'm not gonna be forgetting you anytime soon." And before long their kisses turn languid.

Amelia pulls one of Callie's hands onto her sex and a smile comes to Callie's lips. Amelia is so slippery and Callie's fingers are sliding thru her folds, toying with her entrance.

When her fingers are coated she begins to slide 2 fingers into Amelia who let's out a deep moan at the penetration.

"Callie your fingers feel really good" and Amelia brings her hand to rest on the shoulder of Callie's hand in her pants, the other on the door behind her to keep her balanced.

"You're so wet, and hot. And tight-- Callie was getting wrapped up again. She was enjoying her view so much but her fingers were inside Amelia's pussy and she wanted her cock there now. "I really want to be inside you Amelia." Callie whispers as she presses into Amelia and starts sucking on her neck and the skin exposed above her scrub top.

Amelia misses a beat but she shakes her head to clear it a bit before responding, "Callie. You're in me right now. Fuck! ..That feels good."

Callie leans back to take in her view again, loving looking at Amelia while her fingers are going in and out of her. She's amazed.

Amelia is flushed and her breaths are coming ragged. Her hair is falling in her face, and her eyes.. I feel like I'm drowning. I go to put another kiss on her lips and thats when the alarm on my phone decides to go off, signaling that I really need to go scrub.

We both sigh at that. Knowing sexy times are over. I take my hand out of Amelia's pants and she brings it up to her mouth and licks each finger. . .

"Alright go. Go scrub in."

Of course I pause but I know I have to go.

"okay" I whisper before I kiss her and leave the room.

As soon as the door is closed behind me I take a deep breath and look around. It feels like I'm stepping into a different world.

Everything is bright and efficient and now my patients need me.

With that I roll up my sleeves and head to go scrub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far?


	5. Cinco

Callie just left but Amelia could still feel her in her body, and the desire still coursing through her for Callie has her questioning everything she knows about herself.

Still, now is not the time to muse because she needs to get her shirt on and go to her office to get some paperwork done before her next surgery.

She's still leaning on the door when someone twists the handle to come in and forces her out of her reverie.

It's Meredith.

"Meredith! Hi."

"Amelia! Hey. ." She says as she takes in my shirt on the floor and my messy hair. I haven't looked at myself but I wonder if Callie left any marks on me to see.

"um.."

"Amelia look, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that earlier. It was my own stuff.."

"Oh No! You don't have to apologize, Meredith. It's.. I'm sorry. I don't know why I pushed your buttons like that.."

"Well you are good at pushing my buttons."

Amelia just makes a face that makes her dimples pop without smiling and motions like shes pushing a button

"push" she says and then leans over to pick her shirt up off the floor and holds it in her hands for a moment.

Meredith speaks again, "I saw Callie leaving--

I pull my shirt over my head to give myself a moment to change my face from the deer in the headlights expression to something a bit more nonchalant and think up a response.

"-- figured the room was probably empty.. didn't expect to find you here. Without your shirt."

"Oh well yeah, she was in here. And I was here. I mean I'm still here. *nervous chuckle* I was trying to.. get a nap."

"Ah" Meredith responds incredulously taking in the state of one of the bunks in particular and then my bedhead. "Well how did that work out for you?" She asks.

"uh, not too bad actually. Callie is not bad oncall room company."

"I bet."

"Yeah, She doesn't snore. Or fart in her sleep. No... uncomfortable sleep mumbling" Amelia mumbles the end and looks back up to Meredith who is clearly taking everything with a grain of salt.

"uh-huh. . Well I'm glad you and Callie can have enjoyable oncall room sessions together."

"Meredith.. what?"

"No, nothing." She starts,"I just didn't know you were into women.. let alone Callie Torres Ortho goddess women but ya know, whatev--"

"--You kissed me."

Meredith wears that she's a little embarrassed with herself but doesn't back down.

"Yeah, and then you kissed me back."

"I was trying to give you want you want because I love you Meredith. You're Derek's wife, And Derek is dead. I wish I could change that for myself, because my brother is dead but we don't get to change the past. But you're sad and I see it and I know Derek wouldn't want you to be sad, so if you can get something you need from me.. I'll give you whatever you need, Meredith. I'll give you.."

Amelia didn't even realize she was crying. Not until Meredith stepped close to wipe her tears.

"Amelia, please don't cry. I'm sorry." She says, wishing words were enough right now.

They don't say anything as Meredith wipes Amelia's tears away.

With her hands back at her sides she just takes in the brunette in front of her.

Amelia ducks her eyes and bites her lip as their proximity brings her back to wanting Meredith to kiss her again.

Instead she backs away and clears her throat,

"I um.. I should go--"

"yeah.."

"-- and I've got this mountain of paperwork waiting for me in my office.. so"

"oh yeah."

"I'll see you at the house?"

"Yeah."

"okay.. see ya."

Amelia walks past Meredith to exit the oncall room and shuts the door softly behind her.

"Alrighty" and she sets off for her office to tackle the paperwork waiting for her.

After 2 and a half hours of signing and notating on her residents and patients and her department, Amelia's pager goes off, paging her to the OR for her surgery. She checks the time on her phone and starts packing the unfinished documents back up and labeling the finished ones for send out, and then sends a page to her intern to refile for her. She puts her hair up in a ponytail and heads down to the OR floor.

When she is changing into fresh scrubs and gets booted she gets a rush of excitement from knowing Callie is probably in the OR next to hers, but as she steps up to the sink to scrub she pushes that out and her mind goes to her surgery. It's a simple craniectomy and Amelia's goes over the likely complications her patient may have as her body gets lost in the rhythm of scrubbing.

Stephanie Edwards joins her at the sink as Amelia is finishing her scrub.

"Edwards, what are the steps for Mrs. Dillard's crianiectomy?"

She is caught off guard but recovers, "um, make a skin incision, lift the skin and muscle off the bone and retract back. Drill 3 Burr holes into the skull bone where we'll be removing her bone flap, before using the craniotome to cut the outline of the bone flap.

Remove the bone flap and cut the dura with scissors. Retract the brain tissue.."

"Yep, this one's yours." And Amelia turns around to walk into the OR to get gowned and gloved. The scrub nurse goes to put the loupes over her eyes but Amelia explains that Dr. Edwards is taking point. When she motions to Stephanie she sees that the resident is beaming as she scrubs in and it makes her feel nostalgia for her first solo crianiectomy.

Amelia goes to stand in the assistant position as Stephanie comes into the OR and gets gowned and gloved. "Loupes please" she says, as she steps up to the patient and though there's a mask on her face, I know she's smiling. When she's all ready there's a pause. It's complete surgical silence as the only sounds are the whir of machines.

"okay" she says, "Scalpel."

XXXXXXXX

"You did an excellent job Stephanie. You're going to make a great surgeon." Amelia congratulated Stephanie as they were scrubbing out.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepard. I can't thank you enough for believing in me and giving me the opportunity to prove myself. Thank you."

"You're welcome Edwards. Just don't let me down."

Stephanie just smiles at her as they leave the scrub room. "I'll do her post op checks."

"Sounds good, now, go dictate your surgery Doctor and page me when she wakes up."

"Yes Dr. Shepard." And the eager resident bounds back to walk her first solo brain surgery to post op recovery. Amelia just laughs to herself at the enthusiasm.

"Hey Dr. Shepard."

Amelia whirls around when she hears her name and finds Callie standing behind her, wearing the 'I know what you look like naked' face as they wheel her patient out of the OR behind her.

Amelia can't help the smile of pure joy that lights up her face when she sees the orthosurgeon. Callie has one to match and it's automatic when they're feet bring them closer to each other. Amelia stops a couple feet away to keep an appropriate distance between them.

"How'd your surgery go?" Amelia asks as her thoughts go to nothing resembling surgery.

"Fine. No complications, they're taking him to post op now. What about you. You had a craniectomy?"

"Oh good I'm glad. And yeah it was a craniectomy, but I let Edwards do the surgery. It was nice letting someone else take the reins, and she's really good. Her hands are very steady" Amelia finishes, smiling up at Callie who's smirk has returned. Then

Callie steps closer than is necessarily appropriate for co-workers and whispers into Amelia's ear, "That's because her hands don't know how good your body feels. She itches to take the scalpel in her hand. I think I'd rather have you... Cum in mine" and she quickly runs her tongue over Amelia's outer ear, earning a gasp from the nuerosurgeon before she steps back and glances around. No one is looking their way and Callie just smiles at amelia and turns to leave.

Amelia immediately misses her proximity and realizes she horny again just as Callie disappears around the corner.

"Thanks Callie." She says to herself before deciding her next trip is to the doctors lounge to get a hot shower before her next surgery.

XXXXXXX

As she sits at her desk, preparing her work load for the week, she realizes, after this surgery her next one isn't scheduled until Tuesday. She was going to round on her post op patients after her last surgery of the day but she decides shes going to have Edwards do it so she can just leave after her surgery and get a start on her 2 day break. She'll have to come back in the morning to update paperwork on her department but as long as she doesn't get paged in, she doesn't plan to set foot back inside the hospital until Tuesday. She'll still be available for pages but shes got a good team under her, they should be able to handle things as long as no serious emergencies come in. And in all actuality, Amelia is more than ready to have time for herself outside of the hospital. Some times it feels like she never leaves, though now that her and Callie are doing whatever they're doing, its just one more reason to keep her here.

But then there's Owen, who Amelia hadn't thought about all day until now. Granted, it's only just now going on 12 in the afternoon but she still feels a little guilty.

Not for having sex with Callie; her and Owen aren't in a relationship, but she knows Owen is looking for someone who is serious about him, and Callie showed Amelia that she isn't all that serious about Owen. She likes his manliness but realizes she finds the bass in Callie's voice sexier, and how raspy it is when she first wakes up. And Amelia can't imagine Owen would beat Callie in the link department and Amelia was discovering that may be her favorite department.

Oh geez, Amelia thinks to herself. It is way to early to fall for this.. Woman...

But no, it doesn't mean I'm gay. ..right?

She's got a dick.. and very nice boobs but it's not like I'm eating pussy.. so.. oh what the hell does it matter anyway. Amelia says to herself in frustration. Glad that the door to her office is closed so no one can see her talking to herself like a crazy person about her hookup.

She continues on some paperwork until she gets a 911 page for her surgery patient.

She loves this part of her job. Running.

But you don't stroll when you get a 911 page for a preop patient.

She's racing through the halls tying her hair back up and trying to avoid the other people who are just staring and those who are just in the way.

By the time she gets there, theres already a team working around him. A doctor is intubating him and Dr. Robbins is looking at his ekg shaking her head.

"What happened" she asks the peds surgeon as she hands her the ekg. Amelia reads it as Arizona fills her in,

"His heart is barely pumping any blood. His brain isnt getting any oxygen."

"What the hell"

"He's your shunt patient?"

"Yeah, his body can't take this. He's got a brain bleed. Okay page cardio."

And then the monitors start screaming,

"We lost the rhythm, get the paddles!" Amelia yells out as they set him up for cardioversion.

Looking at the monitors she calls, "charge to 100.. clear"

All eyes return to the monitor as the rhythm hiccups and goes back to atrial fibrillation

"Dammit, charge to 200.. come on come on Clear!"

His heart drops back to sinus Brady and then flatlines.

Dammit Amelia hears Arizona say behind her.

"No!" Amelia yells and starts CPR. "Starting compressions, push epi"

"Epi's in"

"1, 2, 3..." Amelia mumbles to herself as she tracks her compressions.

The machine begins to beep, only in sync with her compressions and the atmosphere shifts.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." And then Amelia looks around and sees everybody standing stagnant, just looking.

"What are you all doing? Push another! High dose epi!--"

"--Amelia.." Arizona puts her hand on Amelia's arm but Amelia brushes it off.

"No! He is 15! years old and! he's supposed to! Tell Marissa he loves her!" Amelia continues to push on the boys chest so Arizona moves to turn the beep off the monitors as the nurse unhooks the ambuu bag.

"No! You can't--"

"Amelia. He's gone. We can't bring him back now... You have to call it."

And she knows she does now so Amelia stands up straight and catches her breath before looking at the monitors, "Time of death, 2:58pm" and then leaves the room.

"Dr. Shepard!" Arizona follows after her, "where are you going?"

She hadn't thought about where she was going so she said the first thing that made sense. "Gotta go call his parents. They are at work. .

Geez. He died alone.. "

"He wasn't alone." Arizona says softly."But I can tell his parents. It's okay."

"I was the surgeon.."

"Well technically he is a peds patient, but it's up to you. Whatever you want to do. I know it can be really hard sometimes."

"Yeah. Thanks. I appreciate that Dr. Robbins."

"No problem." Arizona finishes with a smile then heads back to the room to handle the dirty work. Amelia watches her leave, grateful and surprised by her kindness.

She didn't know Arizona all that well. She knew she was Callie's ex wife and they had a kid together but she'd only worked on 1 or 2 cases with the pedssurgeon so far.

She goes back to her office, prepared to prepare to go home but as soon as she sits down the tears come.

Patients die, but it always sucks when it's a kid. And he was such a sweet nerdy kid.. he deserved to live. "Fuck" Sometimes she wondered why she wanted to do this at all.

Well seeing as how her patient dying was the end of her work day she decided it was time to get a break from the sick people and the blood and the death. She packed her stuff up, putting a few things in her messenger bag, and left her office. As she was locking the door behind her she heard a familiar voice.

"Dr. Shepard! Hi!"

"Dr. Robbins.. hi.. thank you for doing that for me. It's really sucks when it's a kid."

"Yeah. I know.. but uh no problem. Happy to share the load" she smiles.

Amelia just smiles back, not knowing what to say next.

"..but um, the reason I'm here is to see what you're doing tonight? I was gonna get a bottle of some nice wine to help with this day and I figured maybe you would like a drink too.."

"Oh! ..Uhmm."

"you don't have to I just wanted to ask"

"It's just that.. well.. I'm .. I'm sober so I try to abstain from all of the mind altering substances."

"Oh. . I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, really. I like that I can say no."

They both just smile at that.

"well how about we skip the wine and just make it a girls night?"

Before I can think myself out of it I say "sure. I'm actually done for the day so whenever--"

"Oh great! Me too! So what are you thinking? Do you want to come to my place? I live with delucca but chances are he's oncall."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. Should I bring anything"

Arizona laughs and pulls out a pen as she says, "nope, just yourself. Here's my number. Call me when you want to come over."

"Okay. And thanks again Arizona for everything."

"No problem" she responds before pulling Amelia in for a hug. "We're in this together"

And then she turns on her heels and heads back in the direction she came.

Amelia looks at the paper in her hand with Arizona's number on it before smiling to herself and putting it in her pocket. She heads towards the hospital doors, oblivious to the orthosurgeon watching from the nurses station.

Hmmmm Callie thinks to herself..

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got to get ourselves together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I just wanted to say thank youuu for reviewing this story. My stories always start out as an idea I want to get out but I like how this one is evolving in my head. It's a constant flow of ideas influencing this story and that includes y'all's comments so thank you! I also wanted to say if you're on Tumblr follow my blog OriginallyCalzona. I always post story updates there and lots of greys/rizzles. And without further ado, here is the latest chapter of TttS

She didn't want to seem irrational but the truth was, seeing Arizona and Amelia's exchange had rubbed her the wrong way.

Not that they couldn't talk, or be friends or hell, fuck each other to their little hearts content for all she cared.

..Okay, yeah, she may be a little jealous of Arizona talking to Amelia..

She was looking over her post op charts for the day, and was going to see if Amelia was in her office after, herself, when she spotted the two. Amelia looked a little flustered, with one hand in the pocket of her skin tight jeans and the other holding the strap of the bag on her shoulder. She also looked hot, Callie thought, admiring the way Amelia's Heather gray top hung loosely on her small frame. It was tucked in the front of her pants and Callie really wanted to be the one to untuck it.

Then she saw Amelia take a piece of paper from Arizona before Arizona hugged her.

She kept replaying it in her head and realized she was kind of obsessing.

Ugh, they were all adults, and Callie wasn't going to let jealousy get the better of her. If Arizona wanted to make moves on Amelia she wasn't going to stand in her way. Besides, she was probably just using her super magic smile and hugging Amelia because .. because maybe they had a tough case together or.. wait.

"Didn't Amelia say she had a surgery? Like now?" Callie says to herself checking her watch. But seeing that it was 5:30 Callie realized she was running behind because today was the day the babysitter with sofia had to leave early.

Shit! Finishing her last charts quickly, she made a dash to her office to close up before dialing the sitter to let her know she was on the way and heading out to her car.

Whatever was going on or not going on with Arizona and Amelia and even her and Amelia was about to take a backseat because Sofia was with her tonight and that was all that mattered.

Yeah right her subconscious challenged. Calling bullshit. You're into this girl and you know it.

But choosing to ignore that, when she cranked the car and got out on the road, she put on the radio so she could sing, instead of obsess, all the way home. She was looking at the road and her finger slipped on the buttons without her notice, but when the music started she recognized it immediately. It was the BOUNCE album. It was Arizona's CD; One of her favorite CD's actually. Callie truly never used the CD player, in favor of Bluetooth or radio and had forgotten all about when Arizona put it in, all those years ago. When the melody started playing she almost turned it off, but instead, she let the memories play in her head. Feeling that emptiness pang that comes from moving on from your love. She loved Arizona but there was so much water under the bridge or whatever, it was better that they moved on so they could be happy. She smiles to herself when she remembers the night she first heard these songs all those years ago-- being soothed by the cityscape as she navigated home..

"okay, I got stopped by 3 interns and 2 residents on the way in and then the dumb one stopped me again at the door. Ughh I really don't think he is gonna make it, I'm calling it now." Arizona says getting into the car with a huff. "Thank you for driving over here." She says leaning over to give Callie a kiss. They had walked to Callie's car together that night, it was especially chilly and there was a light mist coating everything, so they held each other close and walked in silence but Arizona exclamation broke their silence when they got to Callie's car.

"Dammit, I left it in my office."

"What? You left what?"

"My Bon Jovi CD. It's still in the radio in my office." She weighed it out in her head but decided she really wanted that album so she had to go back.

"Okay you wait here, I'll go get it."

"Here, Arizona." Callie says, holding the keys out for her to take, "Start the car, I'll go get it." "What? No. It's in my office, Callie. I'll go get it, you just heat up the car and I'll be back in a flash." She finishes with a kiss and walks back across the parking lot.

Callie almost suggested driving her to the entrance but knew she'd just be turned down again.

So instead, she started the car and pulled up to the front to wait for Arizona to come back out.

"I got it. I can't believe you've never heard this one. It's their best album" she says putting the disc in the player and looking over to Callie who is looking back at her with an amused expression.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Callie, what?"

"Nothing."

"Shut up." She says moving in to kiss Callie who smiles into their kiss before tangling her hands in Arizona's hair to deepen the kiss.

It only lasted a moment before Callie pulled back and straightened back up in her seat.

A content smile taking over her face as she put the car in drive.

Arizona is jamming in her seat and Callie is completely content to be passing the nightlights with her A1 to the right. The music is setting the mood and she decides she may like this album too.

"I want something sweet." Arizona says from her seat.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm ice cream. Or no, an icee. Wait! ..

.. can we go to Sonic?" She asks

When she looks over to her, Callie sees Arizona is practically beaming at her.

"Of course. The closest one is--"

"Oh! Assembly is definitely the closest."

30 minutes later*

The car hop brings out 2 slushes, fried pickles, a hotdog, and a neopolitan sundae. Arizona immediately dips a pickle chips into the sundae when it's set down and callie internally cringes as she pays and tips the car hop for bringing lots of mints. Callie hated the powdery Sonic mints but Arizona said she wanted them so she made sure to ask for extra. When she picks up a pickle chips for herself she sees Arizona staring at the hot dog in her hand, appearing to have some sort of internal mental debate before dipping her hot dog in the sundae as well and taking a bite.

What? do I say something or act like this is normal..

"Okay um, not tryna judge but um, how's it going over there?" She asks Arizona who is looking at the hot dog with something resembling blind adoration.

"Oh Callie. This is so good. Do you want to try it?" Arizona responds holding the hot dog out to Callie who puts a hand up to stop it and one at her mouth as she just stares at Arizona in wonder.

"I'll pass. Thanks though..."

"Okay but I'm telling you, it is so good." she says dipping the hot dog again and then taking a sip of her slushee.

"The pickles are good in the strawberry. I'm telling you." She continues pointing to the pink below the chocolate below the vanilla.

Now Callie can't hide her confusion with Arizona's food choices, "I thought you didn't even like pickles..?"

"I don't.." she says, taking another bite of the hotdog.

"... ... Arizona you ordered the only hot dog that comes with a pickle on it, and fried pickles chips.."

"They're good with the ice cream..."

Callie scoffs and doesn't know what to make of her wife's cravings right now.

"Yeah well that sounds like pregnancy cravings to me." She says without thinking much about it. At least, not until she realized Arizona has stopped eating and looked a little unsure of herself now.

".. Arizona.."

"..Yes.."

".. Are you pregnant?.."

"I think so.. I mean I peed on a few sticks and they all turned blue--"

Callie reached accross the table they were sat at and held Arizona's face in her hands so she could kissed her with everything she had, loving when Arizona hands automatically came up to hold on to her arms as she deepended their kiss, allowing Callie's tongue to caress hers before the kiss slowed down and they just rested against each other's forhead.

Callie came around the table to sit on the bench with Arizona before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close, she felt like she was holding on to her whole world.

Arizona felt loved tender and knew the future would be good to them as long as they had each other.

"You're pregnant?" Callie asks again, still in disbelief when they end their embrace.

"Mmhm" Arizona smiles, getting lost in the Black Sea of her lovers eyes, seeing the adoration in them. "So no more picking on my food choices because it's your baby making me crave pickles and ice cream." Arizona says, turning back to the food and picking up a pickle chip and eating it.

Callie chuckles at that, continuing to look at her wife before responding, "My baby, huh?" And then moving into Arizona's space to wrap her arms around her waist and putting a kiss on her cheek. "Our baby." Arizona responds turning her head to kiss Callie who makes a face.

"Ugh what?" Arizona asks when she sees the face.

"Pickles" Callie responds before stealing a kiss and then letting her wife finish her meal.

When they had packed everything up and were sat back in the car, Callie cranked the xar up and turned on the heat before turning to Arizona, "When did you take the tests?"

"2 days ago. I hadn't even realized my period was late a few weeks.--" Bon Jovi starts playing again before Arizona turns it down some.

"--and then I did, and i kinda freaked out so I bought 1 of those pregnancy tests and then it turned blue so I really freaked out, so I bought 5 more and well.."

"We're gonna have a baby." Callie smiles before leaning in to kiss Arizona again.

"We're gonna have a baby." Arizona responds and kisses Callie again before her kisses start to travel to Callie's neck. She hears Callie's breath hitch as she sucks and nips at the skin there and puts her hand on Callie's crotch..She lightly caresses her penis through her pants and can feel Callie responding to her before she moves her lips back to Callie's who kisses her with immediate ferver. "mmm" she moans into Callie's mouth before biting down on her bottom lip and running her tongue over it.

Callie is quickly getting hard and Arizona wants her right now. She turns the music back up before smiling sweetly at Callie as she moved to the backseat, slowly unbuttoning her top while waiting to be joined. Callie took in her wife's wanting and felt her desires rising as she looked on and grew harder.

She smiled back at her before crawling into the backseat with her wife and getting lost in her.

Callie is just pulling into her driveway when she decided she'll call Arizona to tell her she's got her CD. Maybe she shouldn't, and Arizona has probably replaced it by now but she can't help the part of her that wants this small moment to reminesce.

She dials Arizona's number and the phone picks up on the 7th ring. Callie immediately hears soft music before, "Well hello."

"Amelia??"

"Yeah, Callie, hi."

She checks her phone to make sure she dialed the right number.. "Why do you have Arizona's phone?"

"Oh she's in the shower right now. I told her you were calling and she said I could answer."

Callie was speechless, they really were fucking???

"Callie.. you there?"

"Um yeah. Yeah.. But I have to go sorry."

Amelia stared at the phone in her hand for a moment after Callie hung up.

"What was that?" And she set the phone back down before going to the kitchen to get the popcorn bowl going.

As she looked around the kitchen she hoped to herself that Arizona didn't mind trail mix popcorn because she had too many ingredients in her kitchen for Amelia to pass up making a bowl of deliciousness. April was on her way over with pizza and Amelia thought to herself how if Meredith were on her way over it would be with tequila.

"Hey what did Callie want?" Arizona says, startling Amelia a bit when she came into the kitchen.

"Uhm I really don't know. She didn't say much."

Her face shows her confusion at Amelia's answer but the nuerosurgeon just shrugs before turning back around to continue with the mix.

Arizona picks up her phone and sends a message to Callie: You called? Is everything okay? Is Sofia okay?

Within a few moments she gets Callie's reply: Sofia is fine. She misses you of course, but she's fine. Everything is fine. We're all fine."

She reads the message a few times and wants to message Callie again but decides she shouldn't bug her over nothing and leaves it at that.

Across town Callie puts her phone down and is about to FaceTime her friend so she can vent some. Sofia leaves her spot on the floor and comes to join her on the couch while she watches Finding Dory when the computer starts dialing out.

"Hey Cal. How's it going girl?"

"Hey Addison."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Siete

She felt better when she hung up her FaceTime session with Addison.

They had decided Callie was coming to LA in a week And she was going to lay on the beach and get a tan, and flirt with whomever she pleased. Her and Addison were going to drink before 5 and indulge in the good life.

Sofia would be with Arizona so Callie decided a few days of sun and fun with her bestie was exactly what she needed. And it was the doctors orders after all..but for now, she was cuddled up with the love of her life watching Finding Dory.

She was surprised Sofia was still awake, but she was getting older Callie reminded herself, plus sofia loved this movie.

Sitting there on the couch with her babygirl made callie think about Mark. She was so disappointed he never got to see this, never got to see Sofia learn to ride a bike or her first day of school..

but Callie was going to see Addie soon, all she had to do was get through this week.

When the movie had gone off and Sofia was tucked in bed and Callie was heading to her own bedroom, her thoughts were consumed by Amelia.

The sex was so good, but then her thoughts drift, recalling her jealousy at seeing the brunette with her ex and scoffing at the green eyed monster.

As she got into bed and got comfy, Callie realized she was obsessing again and would probably have to make an effort to avoid acting weirdly around Amelia when she saw her again. And Arizona for that matter. She didn't want to lose her cool over something like this.

She had a great career and a kind, intelligent daughter, plus she was seeing Penny.

They hadn't put a name on it but she did like her...still, as she thought about the redhead she recognized that her feelings were kind of mild towards her, it felt like something was missing. She wanted to feel unrelenting desire..

When she saw Arizona with Amelia she really didn't like it. She didn't want to have to fight Arizona for Amelia's attention and she didn't want to want Amelia's attention this bad anyway..

Her phone buzzed on the bed side table where it was charging and Callie picked it up to see

10:10pm Penny: Hey babe, Grey is kicking my ass.

10:11pm Penny: I missed you today

"Ugh" Reading that just made Callie feel like a cheat and she hated that feeling, which is why she didn't respond.

"I don't want to think about that today. I'll think about that tomorrow." Callie spoke to herself as she dimmed the lights and turned the TV on. Sleep didn't come right away but it came and Callie was grateful to wake up feeling refreshed.

Coffee was brewing and

After getting Sofia ready and to school, she headed to the hospital.

Amelia wasn't on the OR board.

And she tried not to notice, and she wouldn't check paeds, but Arizona wasn't on the board either.

Hmm. .

Across town*

Arizona wakes up and sees a headfull of hair. She would be worried but she recognizes the Auburn tresses on the pillow and knows she and April may have drank a bit too much last night. Then she remembers Amelia who was in the bed too..

She looks over April but Amelia is not there.

But she smells.. is that Amelia cooking? Arizona sends up a prayer.

She nudges April

"hah?" But she barely moved.

"April, I think Amelia's cooking."

"really?" She picks her head up from the pillow.

"yeah"

sniffs*

"smells good"

"I didn't know she could cook..

..go see"

"Huh. why don't you go, this is your house."

"My leg"

"Oh yeah. You got the best excuse in the book.

..Sorry."

"Just go see,

I'm going to put my leg on really quick and brush my teeth and then I'll be out there!" Her whispers urge April as she looks around for her leg

"You're brushing your teeth? Well then I get to brush my teeth."

"ugh fine! Just help me find my leg first please"

\--They look around and April finds it in the bathroom. Arizona sets to removing the shimmery stickers decorating her cyborg limb as April goes to freshen up in the bathroom.

"Oh god what if it's gross?" April scrunches her face as she heads to the door leading from Arizona's bedroom.

Arizona just smirks before responding, "why do you think I want you to go in first?"

By the time she gets to the kitchen, Amelia and April are both sitting down at the island with coffee, turkey bacon and French toast.

"Did you find the powdered sugar?" Arizona asks Amelia.

"She did not!", April answers as Arizona heads to a cabinet to retrieve it.

"Thank you Amelia. This was awesome of you."

She smiles, "I figured some warm comfort breakfast would do you guys good and I've been on a French toast kick."

They continue eating as Arizona joins them with the powdered sugar.

After breakfast April helps clean the kitchen before heading to the hospital, making Arizona even more grateful that she has the day off.

"Ugh I hate tequila" she moans as Amelia comes to join her on the sofa, holding out a banana that Arizona stares at questioning for a moment.

"It'll replenish you some. Eat"

She takes the banana, eyeing Amelia, "Thank you."

"I've been there.."

"Hey I'm sorry we drank last night--"

"Arizona, it's fine. You asked before the shots started and I told you it was fine."

"I know but we got out of hand."

"That's usually how it goes" Amelia chuckles, thinking back to some of her benders.

Arizona breaks open the banana and takes a bite before groaning again.

"Do you want me to hit the road so you can get some rest. You look like crap." Amelia says leaning back on the couch, looking over to Arizona with her banana.

Arizona guffaws at that, meeting Amelia's eyes, "I do not!"

Amelia laughs at Arizona's reaction before responding,"oh come on, You're gorgeous Arizona, even when you're hungover..

I just don't want to overstay my welcome, especially when you're not feeling good."

She takes a moment to respond. Its true She wasn't feeling 100% but for some reason Amelia's presence was comforting, so she didn't exactly want her to leave.

"You don't have to go.."

Amelia smiles at that, "Well okay.

Do you want to watch some trashy TV?"

Arizona smiles back,"Yes. Trashy TV please."

"Torres!"

The yell was so close and it was her name, very loudly yelled so close, so it definitively caught her attention and broke her from the musings in her head of a certain brunette. It was a good thing too, she had been getting aroused. What a good thing Delucca was here to ruin it.

She looked up from the chart she was writing in and saw that April was sat at the computer, she seemed to be just as perturbed by the intern's voice.

"Delucca... Is there a reason you're shouting my last name at me?"

"Oh.. sorry." He says recognizing apologeticly, and turning a little red making Callie kinda almost felt bad for pointing it out, but not quite.

"... ... ..can I help you?" She asks after he continued to stand there without providing rhyme or reason

"Oh! Yes. I am your intern today and I saw on the board that you had a really interesting surgery scheduled. I read up on it and studied many similar case studies and their outcomes. I noticed you don't have an assist for it so I was hoping you might let me scrub in.. watch the magic."

Callie regards her resident for a moment, "That was good."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

He let's out a nervous laugh before responding,"whew. I wanted to get right to the point, I didn't want to to waste your time, I know you're busy."

She looks over to April who has an encouraging but still slightly bewildered and surprised look at Delucca's save before she looks down at the computer again.

Callie looks back at the resident, "Surgery is at 16:00, you can scrub in." Callie finishes before placing the chart in it's tray and going to get a consult for her case leaving an ecstatic Delucca cheering at the nurses station.

Callie was sat in the viewing room at a computer station, looking at the in depth diagram of the spine she was about to operate through to get to the malformed tracheaal deviation she was about to operate on. It was captivating and easy to get lost in the action of surgery--The prep before, exaiming all of the outcomes and possibilities. She loved this job, she was able to become fully engrossed in her work and it was pretty freaking cool to be able to see what she was going to do in surgery before she did it.

The technology in surgery had come a long way and she was wrapped up in the changing images before her, not her environment, so she didn't hear footsteps approaching and probably wouldn't have noticed when they stopped next to her but then she spoke.

Warmly,"Hey Callie."

And that was a voice Callie's brain recognized so she couldn't have hidden the excitement in her eyes at seeing the neurosurgeon even if she wanted to.

"Heard you're drilling near a spine, or something.." Amelia says, smiling widely at Callie's handome face and the fact she has apparently rendered her speechless.

"You want another pair of eyes?"

"Amelia..hi"

"Hi" she smiles back again before looking behind herself at the door she closed when she came in. It's just them in the room of course, so she goes ahead and leans over the tabletop imager and grabs a hold of Callie's face in her hands and kisses her, her elbows coming to rest on the screen and screwing the graphic.

Neither of them care.

Enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed together, caressing softly. There is no strong need in the kiss. They just want to kiss each other. Amelia tugs on Callie's bottom lip a little before placing another kiss and breaking contact, smiling with her elbows still resting on the screen and holding Callie's face.

Callie steals one more kiss before clearing her throat as Amelia's hands drop and she stands up straight. Callie loves how close Amelia's body is to her. Just proximity is comforting her right now when she speaks with the smile she couldn't wipe off,

"Well that was unexpected.. in the best way.

What are you doing here?" The orthopedic surgeon asks

"..I'm your consult."

"What?"

"Yeah I got the page and I am not on call but this is a special case, obviously." Amelia beams at her as she sits in the chair at her side, facing Callie as the screen shines up into the dimly lit room between them.

The raven haired woman smiles at the idea that she would be consulting, operating and definitely flirting with Amelia for the rest of the day and doing a badass surgery. Suddenly getting away this weekend wasn't the only thing she had to look forward to.

Now they were just smiling at each other like school kids and Callie had to laugh at how much of a teenager being around Amelia turned her into.

"Okay", she tries to get the smile off her face as she looks back down to readjust the imaging,"so I was thinking we try an approach from here."

Amelia scooted her chair around, close to Callie, looking on.

As they settle on the best approach for the surgery, Callie decides it's time for a wake up call.

They've been in this room for a few hours, working all the angles and it's definitely had a lulling affect on her she thinks as she stifles a big yawn.

"Coffee date?" she asks

"Aww Cal, you wanna take me on a date?" Amelia teases

".. well that doesn't sound like a bad idea to me."

".. I was just teasing you Callie--"

"No, I know, but I only ever see you in the hospital. And I definitely think about you when I'm not in the hospital so I--." Callie's word vomit starts

"Oh really?" Amelia asks, nuzzling into Callie's neck, breathing her in before placing a kiss on the warm skin, "What do you think about me Callie?"

Now she's a little embarrassed that Amelia has the upper hand but she's enjoying this anyway as kisses are place on her neck and the neurosurgeon tugs a bit on her top before the cool hand rests a bit on her lap.

Amelia doesn't seem to be very aware of where her hand is but Callie is astutely aware.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No but you've definitely got my attention."

"I already had you attention." Amelia responds seductivly, sitting back up in her seat to look Callie in the eyes, "I'm looking for your desire."

Fuck this, Callie mind flashes. She grabs a hold of Amelia's face and crushes their mouths together, taking both of their breath away when the kiss immediately deepens. Callie leans back in her seat, causing it to roll back a little bringing Amelia, who blindly fumbles for the chair arms for balance, stumbling on top of her causing the chair to roll back even more. They both laugh as Amelia stands up,

"Noooo, come back." Callie whines at the sudden absence of her favorite neurosurgeon causing Amelia to laugh even harder.

"Wait." She responds before pulling the chair with Callie in it towards her and then back against the table they were just sat at.

"See. No rolling" Amelia smiles, proud of herself as Callie looks up at her. A little surprised but going with it, "Now come here." Callie growls pulling Amelia back down on her.

"Oh!"

Leaving the viewing room, they straightened up their clothes, smiling knowingly at each other before heading to their "Coffee date" with Dave at the Espresso cart.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triangles turn to squares

*Across Town*

Arizona wakes from her afternoon nap on the couch in a cold sweat. Her limbs felt heavy. She knew she was just waking up from a dream but her body was reacting to it physically.   
Maybe because she had a ridiculous amount of alcohol last night with April and her body was working overtime to remove the poison.   
Whatever the reason, it was time for a shower because it was already 2 in the afternoon and Arizona couldn't look as lousey as she felt when Sofia would be here in a few hours.  
Getting up to head to the shower, Arizona is surprised her house isn't trashed. She could have sworn she would need to call maid services when Amelia left but you'd never know she and April got trashy with a bottle of grey goose just the night before.  
"Cool?" She says to herself as looks for her phone and finds it wedged between couch cushions, flashing notifications.  
She reads a message from Amelia,  
"Bette Midler never gets old. Thanks for having me. I got paged in but I cleaned up before I left. You're welcome ;)"  
Arizona smiles, surprised by Amelia's thoughtfulness.   
"You. Are. Awesome."  
If only she were gay.   
Arizona, amused by her own thoughts, scrolls to the message thread from her ex.  
Callie was going to LA for the weekend so she was going to have her baby girl all weekend.  
She checks her messages from Callie,  
"Should be by with sof around 5 after surgery"  
It was going on 2:30 so  
Just to ease her mind, she went to check on Sofia's room to make sure it was still perfect for her and wasn't a part of the trashy night of drinking.   
The last thing she needed was Sofia telling Callie that she found jose cuervo in her room. There wasn't any, of course, but Arizona found herself in her daughter's room for longer than she expected.  
She was distracted by her thoughts when she saw one of the pictures on Sofia's desk flat on it's face.   
Out of curiousity she went over and picked the picture up,   
it was one of her favorites.  
It was from right after Sofia was born, she recognized the bright red couch from Callie's old apartment. She had been feeding Sofia with Callie when Mark brought it upon himself to show up with lots of new baby supplies. It bugged Arizona that he never announced his visits but she came to appreciate the man and how much he meant to Callie, eventually.   
She smiles looking at the pictures and remembering this moment. It was the moment Arizona realized Mark had any kind of depth and really was a good man.  
He had come to sit with her when Callie went to the bathroom and showed a side Arizona didn't even know to expect from him,  
"She really is beautiful, Arizona."  
She couldn't keep her eyes off her baby, seeing so much of Callie and of herself.. it was amazing.  
"I know" she said, amazed at the life she created.   
"She's gonna have the best life, with the two best mommies" Mark was using a voice Arizona had never heard from him. He was stroking the light brown hairs on her head, looking down at Sofia with a look Arizona had never seen on his face. He was positively goo goo ga ga for Sofia and he seemed to be having an effect on the baby as well.   
She had Arizona's finger in her hand and a bottle in her mouth but her eyes were stuck on Mark's. Looking back down at her baby she felt an overwhelming warm swell in her heart. And then she heard a shutter echo in the silent room. Looking up she sees Callie with a huge smile on her face looking at the 3 on the couch with a camera in her hands.  
"My 3 favorite people." She muses, joining them on the couch.   
She caresses the little bootie covered foot as she puts her arm around Mark's arm around Arizona. They make eye contact and just smile before looking back at the woman between them and the new life she held. Arizona felt supported and from that moment they were inseparable. Mark became like a brother to Arizona, making him Sofia's uncle and Arizona knew just from watching him with sof that it was supposed to be that way.   
She'll never forget the man and she didn't want her daughter to either.   
She shed a tear before putting the frame back in it's place and going to make sure there was enough food that Sofia would eat in the house. She wish Mark could see her grow up but she doesn't know what he would say about how picky their babygirl is with her food.  
Arizona makes her way back down the hall to the kitchen and checks the refrigerator for Sofia approved meals. Along the way she's decided to make a southern comfort meal tonight for but she didn't have the right pork chops, or the right potatoes for mashed potatoes. Sofia would definitely not let it go, so Arizona made a list of the things she would need to restock for the weekend and headed to the grocery store. It was going on 4 when she got back in so she decided to go ahead and start getting dinner ready so it would be close to done when Callie brought Sofia over. She put on a music playlist and got to work. Pretty soon the house smelled amazing, like butter and hearty goodness.  
Sofia didn't want any food that was green but through trial and error Arizona learned if it was broccoli or sweet peas and it was seasoned well and she could have it with macaroni or mashed potatoes, she could get her daughter to clear her entire plate.   
So she just made all of that with the pork chops and was flipping the last chop in the pan when the doorbell rang. It was a little after 5 so she assumed it was Callie and wondered why she didn't just use her key to let herself in as she had many times before.   
She peers through the stained glass and sees Callie with Sofia.  
"Heyyyy" she says to the pair as she opens the door and steps aside for them to come in.  
"Mama! Are you cooking?" Sofia looks excited at that prospect which makes Arizona proud.  
"I am! Just for you baby girl." She smiles at her daughter who runs into the kitchen to see.   
"Oooo Pork chops!" Was heard as Arizona smiles back at Callie who shuts the door behind her as they go to join Sofia in the kitchen.  
"I'm catching the 5oclock flight back on Sunday so I'll call you when I'm leaving the airport." Callie says looking at her phone.  
Arizona looks back at her once more before they come to stand beside Sofia who is hovering over the last cooking chop.   
"You may get popped, step back baby." Callie says as she puts her phone in her pocket and looks over the food Arizona has made.   
"Can I eat?" Sofia asks excited.  
"Of course! I made it just for you."

"Go wash your hands first Sofia,I'll put your stuff in your room." Callie interjects as Arizona starts making a plate.  
The little girl rushes down the hall to the bathroom and Callie follows behind carrying her weekend bag to her room.   
Her room here is so neat, with everything in its place, Callie observes, setting the bag down beside the bed as she looks over the pictures on Sofia's desk. It makes her smile to see a couple with Mark still had a place.   
Caught up by the memories, she hadn't realized how long it was taking her until she heard Arizona.  
"She's eating and youre more than welcome to stay if you're hungry. I made enough.."  
"It smells really good." Callie responds, putting the picture she was holding back, "You out did yourself."  
"I needed some comfort food and I wanted to cook for Sofia." Arizona says from the doorway.   
"Comfort food? Everything okay?" Callie asks  
"Oh no, yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Just a little hung over. April and Amelia came over last night.."  
"Amelia doesn't drink!" Callie exclaimed. Overdoing it and hoping she wasn't being obvious. As far as she knew Amelia was in recovery.. if Arizona messed that up for her..  
"Yeah she doesn't. I feel bad for drinking, it was probably a hard test for her but she didn't even budge so I'm proud of her. Plus April was being a bad influence so if she ever decides to come over again maybe it'll just be the two of us. I really like her."  
Callie was like a sponge, absorbing all of the information from Arizona before her response came, "So you're hungover from a girls night?   
Maybe that's why April was so irritated today and Amelia was as happy as could be during our consult" Callie laughed  
"Oh yeah April definitely hit it harder than me. I don't know what's going on with her and Jackson or intern #979292 but we had to cut her off.   
Amelia really was amazing, she made us breakfast and helped me clean up this morning. And by helped me I mean Amelia Shepard cleaned my apartment. If she wasn't straight, I may have found the perfect housewife." Arizona joked.  
Aha was all callie managed, and even that was strained. This was awkward.. but before she could put her foot in her mouth Arizona continued,   
".. and I guess, the comfort food is because I'm missing Mark a bit today.." 

Callie was completely surprised to hear that. She knew Arizona missed Mark, but she never really said it out loud like it was just a normal thing to say.   
Callie missed Mark every day and smiles remembering how tense Mark and Arizona's relationship could be at times before Sofia arrived.   
Almost immediately after, the three of them were like peas in a pod and it warmed Callie's heart. She would come home to a full house with Mark and Arizona cooking together or Arizona taking a nap while Mark spent time with baby Sofia.  
"I would love to have some comfort food." Callie says then. Arizona watches her for a moment more before turning to head back to the kitchen.   
"Wait." Callie exclaims suddenly, remembering something.   
"I have something that belongs to you.." and she fishes the bon Jovi CD from Sofia's bag and presents it to Arizona who just looks at the CD and then back to Callie.  
"Is that my bon Jovi CD?"  
"yeah""Bounce"  
..  
Arizona takes the case in her hand and looks it over.   
"I thought you might have had it.   
..  
And just wanted to keep it.." she says it more to herself.

"Oh no. I mean I did have it but I forget about it until it came on the other day. So then I called you.."

Arizona chuckles a little at Callie having the CD this whole time before she reasons,  
"Is this why you called?"Then she laughs out loud, not noticing or maybe not caring Callie isn't as amused.  
"I got another one. Plus Sofia actually downloaded it for me on iTunes so I have it everywhere I go..   
..but thank you for holding on to it for me, I haven't listened to it in a while."  
Callie has to laugh at how sentimental she is before getting to the important issues at hand:  
"Alright woman you have your cd. I'm hungry. Let's eat." She caveman jargons, ushering Arizona to the door.  
Arizona swats her hands away before she leads the way to the kitchen. She puts the CD on a stack of mail, and goes to the fridge for drinks for the three of them,  
"Water, wine, juice?" Arizona asks looking into the fridge then between Sofia and Callie.  
"I got juice" Sofia states, Currently sawwing at a chop with a butter knife.  
"I'll have a juice too" Callie answers going over to help Sofia remove the bone.  
Arizona fixes drinks and sits down as a plate is placed in front of her by Callie who goes to sit beside Sofia before giving thanks and digging in. It was delicious, and quickly devoured. There was a little fuss over who would clear the kitchen but Arizona gave up when Callie took everything Arizona picked up to clean or put away.   
"Okay Callie." Arizona finally gives in, "Thanks. I appreciate it."   
"I appreciate you cooking for sof. And feeding us both. It was really really good."  
"Mama! The TV doesn't work!" Sofia yells from the next room  
"Yes it does Sofia" Arizona whispers, rolling her eyes and going to see what Sofia needs help with.  
Callie just chuckles and continues cleaning.   
When she finishes, Callie goes down the hall to use "Sofia's" bathroom but the door is locked. She can hear that the shower is going but Sofia isn't supposed to lock doors in the house unless there is an emergency.   
Grumbling she decides to see if Arizona's is available, knocking on the bedroom door she hears, "come in?" It was more of a question but Callie went ahead and opened the door.

Stepping through the threshold her attention was immediately drawn. She knew she shouldn't stare but her feet hadn't found the willpower to continue her journey to the bathroom, and before they had she was caught staring.  
Across the room stealing her attention Arizona was sitting on the far side of her bed in a towel and didn't seem shocked at all when she turned to see it was Callie in her room--Sofia almost never knocked. Arizona was waiting for Callie to say something.

But Callie was too busy fumbling.  
Arizona appeared fresh from a shower, her hair was still wet and she was sitting on the bed   
\--naked underneath her towel. --  
Callie could see small beads of water dripping. Down her neck, down her back..

Callie still hadn't said anything but was just looking at Arizona like a deer in the headlights when Arizona faced away again.   
"Um.." was all she managed.  
Arizona contemplated why Callie was there before she pulled the towel away.   
She heard a noise from Callie and just chuckled at Callie's awkwardness, "It's not like it's something you haven't seen.." she says pulling a shirt over her head before bringing a pair of boxer shorts up to rest on her hips.  
" Seriously Cal, you just come here to stare or?" Arizona says turning to face Callie again,  
but when she noticed the bulge in Callie's trousers she was even more confounded by Callie.  
Callie realized what Arizona was looking at and the heat in her pants rushed to her cheeks.  
Now Callie was really embarrassed,  
"need to use the bathroom" she managed as she rushed into the bathroom and shuts the door and gathers a little support from it.  
"what the hell?" She whispers to herself.

Immediately she goes to the sink and turns on the water to splash her face before fully recognizing her now rock hard boner.   
It was time for mind over matter since the issue wasn't going to resolve itself.  
She hadn't thought about Arizona in that way in a very, very long time but all she could think about was the way Arizona slowly pulled her shorts up over her thighs.. Callie's mind wouldn't let her forget the flash of skin before they were pulled to her hips because she had also seen that Arizona decided to forgoe panties.  
And she hadn't been wearing a bra.  
"Fuck" not helping.  
Okay think about happy puppies being adopted, and flying toasters..  
She was starting to relax but her dick was still pulsing.   
She knew what she needed to do.   
What she hadn't done all day,  
Release.   
And after an afternoon flirting with Amelia her body was begging for her to let it out.  
It was getting extremely uncomfortable to keep in her pants..  
She looked to the door, the only barrier between herself and a warm body but she knew that was never gonna happen again.  
So maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get herself off quickly..that way she'll be perfectly relaxed before her flight.  
She reasoned it in her head as she sat down on the toilet seat and unbuttoned her pants.

Sometimes she impressed herself.

The tent in her briefs was large and screaming for attention as Callie freed her cock from her underwear and began stroking.  
She thinks about Arizona's ass, and the perfect view of Arizona's profile while she pulled her top over her head.. Callie groans as she grabs onto the counter and knocks some things over.   
A few moments later a knock is heard before Arizona asks, "Cal you alright in there?"  
"yah"  
Callie's voice cracks in response and it kinda sounds strained but Arizona leaves her to it as she goes to check on Sofia.  
Looking to the sink, Callie spies the mess she's made but controls the giddiness before it can escape with the pure Bliss radiating through her hot body. 

When Arizona began with the plans she had to build a new house for herself Callie wasn't sure she would ever see it to blueprint, let alone undeniable fruition.   
They had just gotten divorced and Callie thought Arizona was kind of having a midlife crisis.   
She never thought she would eat a meal in a kitchen built by her ex. Or walk the halls.  
..She should have never doubted Arizona, because here she was, currently staring at the beautiful ceiling Arizona designed while she rubbed one out. In her own mind, Callie found it hilarious.  
Looking around the room, she spies a set of lounger chairs and thinks about leaving the toilet behind but she's already so close. There's no use, just a few moments later and Callie stands to drop her load in the toilet with quiet moans as she grips the toilet for balance.  
"What a waste" she thinks to herself as she always does dropping her semen in the toilet.   
"A necessary evil" her internal joke plays out.  
"Oh ...Kay" she hums to herself as she gets steady again before going to wash her hands and resituating everything she knocked over before she leaves the bathroom.   
She half's expects Arizona to still be in the room but is a little relieved that she isn't. It was awkward enough being caught with a boner.  
Callie had only been in Arizona's room once before and she took a moment to check it out without being nosy.   
She hears Finding Dory playing down the hall and follows the Sonic's to her baby girl sitting with Arizona in the den.  
"I don't know how you are not sick of that movie yet sof." But Sofia doesn't switch her attention  
Arizona curiously looks to Callie before Callie states, "She's watched that movie every night for almost a week now"  
"She's got great tastes" Arizona responds with a smile before looking back to the TV.  
Callie comes to stand behind them on the couch, tuning in to the movie and enjoying her family for a moment.   
"Alright" Callie says emphatically, rubbing her hands as she looks between Arizona and Sofia. "I'm about to hit the road."  
"Why do you have to go" Sofia fuses even though callie already explained she was going to LA to see Aunt Addison.  
It makes Callie sad that her daughter has to suffer through their divorce but she was certain Sofia knew when to milk it at this point.  
"Remember I told you sweetie, I'm going to see Addison." Callie explained running her fingers through Sofia's soft curls to get her to look up. The child kept staring at the TV trying to find something to be mad about,  
"Is she your girlfriend" she teased.  
"you know Addison is mommy's friend and she is not my girlfriend." Callie nervously responded. Even though it was 100% true, she felt suddenly awkward about her sex life.  
"Maybe she's getting the redheads in your life mixed up." Arizona makes light of her daughter's question.  
..  
"Can I get a hug?" Callie asks, moving on because it was time for her to leave and she needs a smile before she can.  
Kneeling down to Sofia's level she hugs her mini me, just as she suspected sof was quick to try and end the embrace but callie just squeezed tighter. Before covering her perfect cheeks with kisses until the little girl finally couldn't keep the giggles quiet. The laughter was winning her over.   
"I don't want you to go."  
"I know. I'm going to miss you every day and night but I know I'm going to see you again very soon . You just try not to have too much fun while I'm gone. "  
"No promisess" Arizona chimes from the couch  
"You keep her in check sof. You're in charge okay." Callie says, standing back up before Arizona protests,  
"Callie don't tell her stuff like that, what if she takes you seriously?"  
"Arizona, I think she knows better than that."  
"Yeah Arizona, I know better than that." The 6½ year old imitates stunning both her parents for a moment. Callie was trying to keep it together and not die laughing because Arizona didn't look as impressed with their kid as she did.   
"Sofia Torres" Arizona finally got out, "My name is mommy, mama, or mom and you know it" she finishes looking actually offended by the diva in the room before looking up to Callie, who could no longer contain the laughter inside. "okay, I'm going to go now.. Sofia, listen to you mom. I love yall. Bye"  
Callie steps outside and is immediately grateful for the projection of her weekend.   
Walking to her car, the chill in the air permeates the leather jacket she has on causing her to shiver before she pulls it tighter around herself.  
LA is going to be the perfect getaway-- Warm nights and warmer days.. Callie couldn't get there quick enough. Driving back to her apartment to get her luggage makes Callie glad she decided to fly instead of drive.   
After Arizona's delicious food all Callie wants to do is nap 30,000 feet in the air.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Back in the Robin's house mom and daughter are cuddled up in front of the TV under a blanket with a bowl of buttery popcorn between them.   
Arizona looks over to Sofia who has one hand still in the bowl and the other bringing popcorn to her mouth while her eyes are glued to the colorful scene on the TV.   
She's always been able to spot her own features on her daughter's face but the older Sofia gets the more she looks like Callie. And now, seeing her profile so engrossed in what she's watching that she doesn't even remember she wants popcorn she really reminds Arizona of Callie. Arizona chuckles a little to herself, grasping the little girls attention.   
"You like the movie mama?"  
"I love the movie. And I love you."  
But Sofia has already been sucked back in to the fish tale.  
"Come here peanut." Arizona says, moving so that she is laying back on the arm of the couch.  
Sofia scoots over to her mother's lap, laying on top of her, but never takes her eyes off the screen.  
Arizona is secretly jumping for joy that Sofia doesn't think she's too old for Mama's lap yet.  
Arizona kisses her daughter's head and begins running her fingers through Sofia's sandy brown curls before focusing back on the TV.  
...  
The credits playing wakes Arizona up and she realizes they both fell asleep during the movie.  
Sofia is out cold.  
Reaching down gingerly to not wake the sleeping beauty, Arizona picks up her phone to take a selfie with her daughter out cold on her chest. She remembers when the frame used to capture Sofia's whole body. Looking at the curls taking up half the picture makes Arizona smile.  
She sends the picture to a few people but knows Callie will appreciate it the most.  
She sends Callie fun but safe travel wishes before she puts the phone back down.  
Rubbing Sofia's back and whispering to wake her up Arizona begins what might be a small battle to get Sofia in bed.  
"Sofiaaaa, wake up baby. Time to get in the bed.  
..  
Sofiaaaa.. wake up."  
"noo I don't want to" the child whines back, not picking her head up.  
"You don't want to get nice and comfy cozy in bed?  
With Ms. Ginger B and Bucky..and" Arizona starts listing the names she can remember of Sofia's stuffed animals.  
She looks down to see Sofia is definitely not awake anymore.  
This is when having one leg really sucks.  
She couldn't just get up without leverage.  
"Sofia. Come on baby. Let's get up. You can go right back to sleep." Arizona tries again, nudging Sofia a little this time.  
"nnnnngh" Sofia grumbles as she slowly gets up,  
Arizona gets up behind her and shuffles the girl down the hall to her room, where she tucks her in. She's heading to her own room when she hears her phone buzz from the den.  
The blue light glows on the smile lighting up the blondes face as she reads the message she just received,  
"Two of my favorite people. Y'all sleep tight."   
That made her smile as she went back to her room to do just what Callie instructed. And she did.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter and put some feedback in the comments section below :*


End file.
